


Never again

by Aneira_Fen_Foxx



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneira_Fen_Foxx/pseuds/Aneira_Fen_Foxx
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love? Derek is about to find out. *sorry if the summary sucks, i'm not very good with them. promise i'll work on it with later stories* rated M just to be on the safe side, though i think the worse i'll be going is some abuse and language, though i could change that on a whim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I dont own rights. just creativity.
> 
> Italics are thoughts, CAPS are yelling (yes I know most people hate that - open to suggestions), and combined Italics and CAPS are emphasized words

                                                                                                        **Chapter One**

                                                                                                      Looking back

 

Derek watched his sister walk down the isle. Casey was getting married and he wanted her happiness more than anything. As the vows started, Derek thought back to everything that led up to this point…..

 

______________________One year earlier_________________________

 

"DEREK! HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Oh how he loved to hear her voice, especially when she screamed at him. It was opening night for a new club that was actually open to those 17 and up. Derek and Casey were meeting up with Sam, Max, and Emily to check it out. "Casey, Casey, Casey. Relax there's no need to rush. The club will still be there, _AND_ opened, no matter what time we show." Derek gave her one of his slow, easy-going grins. "Whatever. Will you just hurry up already? BYE MOM, BYE DAD! DEEEERRRREEEK! LET'S GO!

Once at Club Xizzle it was easier to find their friends then it was to find a parking spot. "I told you we should have left earlier" Casey seethed. "Relax, at least we made it." Derek retorted. The crew found a table that they could all fit and Derek went to go see what drinks they had to offer for the crew. "They play great music here. I've already heard 3 that I like and we've only been here 15 minutes." Casey said leaning into Emily to be heard over the noise. "Aint that the truth Casey. Oh and I have the latest scoop on Kelly and Kenny." So the girls fell into conversation while Sam and Max talked sports and hot babes.

Derek finally managed to make it up to the bar but was being given the cold shoulder as far as service was concerned. After almost 10 minutes of trying, he finally managed to get drinks for everyone. With his hands full he turned around to head back only to be bumped from behind, spilling everything. "Son of a…." Derek turned around quickly to confront the punk who made him spill. "Hey man, I'm sorry about that. Let me get you a new drink on the house. By the way my names Jack, I own half this place."

"Well, Jack, my name is Derek, and I didn't just have a drink for myself. I'm here with my friends and sister, just kinda checking the place out." Derek grabbed a few of the napkins off the counter and started wiping his hands off. "Well then I guess I'll just have to pay for more than just one drink. Hey Mac, 'nother order of whatever this kid had. AND PRONTO! Where are you and your friends sittin'?" Jack pretended to look around. "Right over there. Once I get our drinks you're more than welcome to come meet them."

"Finally, sheesh Derek, what'd you do, hit on every girl that walked by you? It's about time you got back with those drinks." Casey said reaching for her drink. "Hardy har har. Everyone this is Jack, Jack this is everyone. Emily, Sam, Max, and the annoying one is my sister Casey. Jack here owns part of the club." Everyone nodded in turn. "It's nice to meet you all" Jack said, throwing a smile and wink at Casey. Jack wound up staying with the friends for the rest of the night. As they were leaving he granted them permanent access to the VIP lounge. "You're welcome to use it at any time, even if it is just to study." Jack said shaking everyone's hand as they left. But when he shook Casey's hand he held on a lil longer than the rest making sure she had hold of the slip of paper. "Good night, Casey Macdonald." Derek was the only one who saw the note passing.

"That club was AWSOME! I CANT believe that WE have access to the VIP lounge." Emily gushed as they waited for Derek to unlock the car. "I can," smirked Derek. "Your best friend, lil miss Casey Macdonald over here somehow charmed the guy over. So do tell us Casey…" Derek said, mocking the tone Jack had used when he said her name. "Whatever did Jack have to say on that lil ol' slip of paper?"

"OMG, Casey! He gave you a note. Come on, tell us what it said" Emily shrieked. "Oh it's nothing much. Just his contact info, work number, email, house, cell, you know nothing big. OH WHO AM I KIDDING! EEEEEE!" Casey and Emily started screeching and dancing in place as though they had won the lottery.

"Congrats Case."

"Yeah Casey, congrats."

"Thanks Sam, Max" Casey gushed. Derek was the only one displeased, but no one seemed to notice.

 

During the next 6 months when Casey wasn't doing homework, she was either at the club or on a date with Jack. Derek didn't trust the guy but no one would listen to him, not even his Smarti. "Smerek, you have to lighten up a lil. Casey is actually happy. Really now, think back to all the boyfriends she has ever had. Have you ever seen her this way with ANY of them?" Marti asked one night after listening to another rant from Derek.

"You're right Smarti" Derek said giving his youngest sister a hug. " _I just wish she felt that way about me_." So Derek slowly tried to accept Casey's new found life so-to-speak. And then it happened, and it landed like a ton of bricks. Just 2 months before graduation Casey came home from a date with Jack. "Everyone! Can you please come into the living room?" Casey waited until the whole family was gathered, Derek taking the longest to show.

"Ok. Now you all know Jack has been the longest relationship I've had so far." She started out. Derek started to dread what she had to say. "Well tonight Jack and I had a romantic dinner and well….." she paused. "WE'RE ENGAGED!" Derek about fell out of his chair while everyone else seemed to rally around Casey and her news.

"That's great honey."

"Have you set a date?"

"Do you have a ring?"

On and on the questions came and Casey answered each one. No one took notice of Derek slipping up the stairs to his room. No one that is, but Casey. "Derek?" Casey asked quietly, while knocking and slowly opening his door. His room was dark as though he was asleep but Casey knew better. She could hear the slight sound of music coming from his computer, meaning he had his headphones on. Casey stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. As she came up behind him she saw pictures of her and Derek playing across his screen. "Derek?" She said a lil louder this time, touching his shoulder. Derek jumped slightly and turned around. Quickly closing the slideshow down, he slipped his headphones off his ears and around his neck. "What is it Casey?" he asked trying not to sound bitter. "I was just making sure you were ok. You didn't look too well when you came up here after my news. Is everything ok?" she said sitting on the edge of his bed. "It's fine. I'm fine," he turned so he wasn't facing her. "Derek you can't lie to me and you know it. Now what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Casey tried not to let emotions cloud her voice. "It's nothing ok. I'm just worn out today that's all. You're happy, with Jack and that's all that matters, all that's ever mattered. You know that." Derek walked over to his dresser and started to pull out his PJ's. "Alright, well you try to get some sleep ok?" Casey said as she headed for the door. "Oh and one more thing, I forgot about. Jack wanted me to ask if you would be the best man. Don't answer right away. You have some time to think about it. We don't want to get married until the end of summer anyways." And with that she left him.

 

__________________________Present day -A wedding and reception______________________

So here he was watching his step-sister, his lovely, sweet step-sister, walking down the aisle to marry someone else. It wasn't that he was jealous of Jack, just that he didn't trust him. True HE wanted to be the one marring her but she didn't have the same feelings for him. How could she when this wedding was happening. It was a great wedding all in all, exactly how he would have liked it, with a few obvious changes. Lizzy, Emily, and Marti were the maid-of-honor and bridesmaids. Edwin and Sam were the other grooms-men. A young nephew on Jack's side was the ring bearer, with twin nieces for the flower girls. Casey had gotten to do all the arrangements which meant that everything was perfect. The light pink lilies and white roses went great with her lilac dress. And the cake was amazing. It was 4 towers high and covered in these flowers to make it look as though it was made of them. Derek was taking this all in and wishing that he would wake up and find it had all been a dream. His mind was wrestling with his heart on telling Casey about his feelings. But what was the use, she was in love with Jack and they were getting married right at this moment and there was nothing he could do about it.

The reception was just as grand as the wedding was. They even had an ice sculpture of two swans kissing and making that heart shape that was ever so popular. It all made Derek sick. Everyone was congratulating the happy couple and no one had a care in the world. After all that's what weddings are for, is to forget all worries and stresses. But Derek was stressed. He was the best man, and that meant he had to stand up and give a speech. He knew what he wanted to say, but even while he thought it he could see how it would hurt Casey and how bad it would turn out. So instead he had to lie, and pray that Casey was too swept up in the moment to catch it. The DJ announced that it was time for the newlyweds to have their dance and the floor cleared for them. Casey looked radiant; there was no other way to describe her. And, for as much as Derek couldn't stand to see the two of them together, he couldn't take his eyes off of her for the life of him. Finally, near the middle of the song, he was able to pull himself away.

Derek was at the mini bar trying to clear his mind and figure out his speech when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to find himself face to face with Casey. "Come dance with me, please Derek." She begged softly. How could he refuse? "It's your wedding Casey. I'll do anything you want today.  _Anything you want forever_ " Her response was a soft smile that only made him melt and fall for her more. As they reached the dance floor the song that was played was none other than 'When You Say Nothing At All'. Derek broke on the inside. How convenient that he was dancing with Casey and the song would be one that said everything that he felt.

As much as he wanted to wait for the next song to dance, he knew he couldn't. They danced and Derek could imagine that this was their wedding. He could see everything that their lives could hold, and suddenly he didn't want to stop. But unfortunately it was not his day and the song ended. And that's when he realized it was time for the speeches. As he stood to make his he realized that he had to let her go, and that would be the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Standing here, playing the best man, I'm supposed to give a speech about the happy couple and make fun of the groom. However, I don't have many stories about the groom to tell. I do remember when we first met and became friends. I had 5 drinks in my hand and he ran into me from behind making me spill all of them. Guess that's my fault though for trying to carry more than I could handle. And now I see him here, holding on to Casey,  _my one true love,_ and I can't help but think that fate may have had a hand in this. So realizing that I can't do anything about it I just have one thing to say. That's a beloved step-sister," He paused as he started to choke up. "And daughter," came a shout from the back of the crowd followed by some laughs. "Yes and a daughter, so you better treat her well. Treat her with respect and you will gain respect back. Cheers to the happy couple." "CHEERS!" There he had gotten through it without losing it completely.

As the goodbyes were being said Derek pulled Casey aside. "Look, I know that I haven't been the nicest brother to you," He put his finger to her lips to silence what she was about to say. "Just let me finish. Like I said, I know I haven't been the nicest, but I want you to know that if you need me for any reason I'll be there for you. Day or night and it doesn't matter how little it may seem. Just remember that I'm here for you. Now go and say goodbye to the rest of the family." And with that Derek turned and left the reception, wondering how long until he would hear from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey's moving back home, but she has secrets. Now Derek is doing what he always does, putting his comforts on hold to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts, CAPS are yelled words, Combined Italics and Caps are emphasized words
> 
> There is hints towards some violence/abuse. It is very minor, but still giving fair warning.

_______________________________Surprise Move________________________________

 

It had been three years since Casey got married. Casey and Jack had moved across the state, just 2 months after the wedding, and the family hadn't seen much of them since. Derek was doing well, at least as well as can be expected for Derek. He was working as assistant manager for the same club he hated, Club Xizzle. He only worked there because it had been a parting request of Casey. It was near the end of his work shift and Derek was finishing up the paper work that had piled up all day. It seemed as though he was the only one who ever did the paperwork in the first place.

There was a knock at his door as one of the bouncers stuck his head in. "Hey D-man, there's some chic here to see you."

"Who is it?" Derek paused in his writing, trying to think who would be looking for him now.

"I don't man. She says you know each other from years ago. Do you want me to get rid of her?" Derek really didn't want the distraction, but being assistant manager, he had to allow for a few. "Naw, I'll just finish these papers tomorrow if I have to. Go ahead and send her in." Derek said, focusing back on the paperwork. He didn't look up as the lady was brought into the room. He didn't even look up as he said "Take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute." But his heart stopped right along with his pen when she said, "Whoa, Derek Venturi is actually working, impossible."

"Casey!" Derek wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He was praying to every god possible that he wasn't dreaming. "Yeah, it's me Derek, long time, no see I know," she said as she took a seat.

"But how….why….. _WHEN_  did you get here? Does anyone else know you're here? In town I mean." Derek could barely get his words out from the shock of seeing Casey. "The how is a taxi, then a plane and then a rental car. The why, is because Jack and I are moving back. The when was at about 4:30, and no, you're the first person I wanted to see once we landed." Casey couldn't help but reply with the type of answer Derek would have given her.

"We? Oh you mean Jack is here too. Where is he? Don't tell me he is knocking another fool's drinks out of his hands." Derek chuckled, remembering how they had met.

"No, he just went down to his partner's office to check up on him. So tell me about yourself. What exciting and new things are going on in your life? At the very least tell me you moved out of George and Nora's place," Casey said shaking her head.

"Oh, I'll up-date you in a minute. And yes I have moved out of there. But where are you guys staying until you get a place? Or do you already have one?" Derek couldn't believe that she was finally coming home. And for as much as he tried not to, he couldn't help but think she was moving back to him, and that thought made him smile more.

"Well we were going to find a hotel for a while until we found a place. But we were…"Casey didn't even finish her thought before Derek cut in with, "Nonsense. I have a three-bedroom apartment. Don't ask me why I have three, I just do. You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for a few weeks, or months,  _or forever_ , or however long it takes for you two to find a place that fits." Derek was graced with one of the smiles that he had missed so much. "Thank you Derek. That's very sweet of you."

"Yes it is," came a voice from the doorway. Both of them jumped not realizing that Jack had come into the room.

Casey got up and gave her husband a kiss. Derek cringed inwardly. He couldn't understand how even after years of being away from her, he could still feel about Casey as strongly as he had. His mind raced back over all the memories they had shared. It stuck on the one where he first realized how much he cared for her, back when Casey had been dating Lizzie's coach, Scott. Not only had he called Scott out on his two-, or as was the case, four-timing way because it was his job as a brother, but because he had realized he was in love with Casey and she deserved to be treated right.

_*******flashback*******_

Casey, Edwin, and Derek were sitting on the couch soon after Scott had left the house. "I can't believe that Scott apologized, and promised to keep coaching the soccer team, AND promised to keep all this, a secret from Lizzie." Edwin exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Marti was the only one who know Scott was a scum-bag right off the bat" Derek said, somewhat surprised that he hadn't seen it himself. He was usually so good at spotting another player.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth about Scott as soon as you knew" Casey sighed.  _"I thought I was doing you a favor, Casey but I was wrong."_ Derek thought. "And I can't believe all the trouble you went through to bust him. It was very…sweet." Casey continued raising her hands for a hug. Both Derek and Edwin backed off in mocked fear.

"Uh-oh, I sense a feel good family moment coming on." cried Edwin. "How about no," expressed Derek. "Fine, but someday, somewhere we will have our feel good family moment because deep down you are a good person Derek Venturi." Casey relented. " _If only you knew my real feelings, space-case."_

_*******end flashback*******_

 

"Well I'm sure that you two have plans for dinner so how we all go to my apartment." Derek said, trying to speed things up to get away from her and get his mind back to where it belonged.

"That would be great. And I promise that we won't stay long Derek. Just long enough so that I can find a mansion for the princess in my life." Jack said, making a lovey-dovey face at Casey.

"Well then, let me finish this last paper and I'll meet you guys in 5 minutes outside." Derek said, turning to his desk so that they couldn't see the expression on his face.

Twenty minutes later Derek was unlocking the door to his place. Casey and Jack were bringing up their luggage. Derek did a quick run though to make sure that it wasn't too much of a mess. He knew that any mess would mean that Casey would be cleaning it first thing in the morning. "You picked a good place Derek, not too far from your work. How often do you bring girls home huh?" Jack commented walking through the door. Right behind him, and carrying over half of the luggage, came Casey. Derek quickly dropped his coat and briefcase on the couch and rushed to help relieve Casey of her load.

"Here let me help you." Derek said. "Please," he whispered when she hesitated, gently grabbing some of the luggage from her. "Your guy's room is down at the end of the hall, this way." Derek said louder, leading the way down the hall. "I have to get sheets for the bed and the bathroom is right across the hall. My room is upstairs if you need anything. And the kitchen is, well, free range." Derek joked, turning around to find that just Casey had followed and not Jack as well. Setting the luggage next to the closet Derek went to find Jack. Jack was sitting on the couch mid-phone call, ignoring everything around him.

"So when do you two plan on telling the rest of the family you're in town?" Derek asked. His only response was Jack holding a finger up to silence him, then moving to the kitchen to finish the call.

"Or not," Derek said to nobody. After about a half hour, Casey finally reappeared from the bedroom. Seeing Jack on the phone she grabbed a paper and a pencil, wrote that the clothes had been put away and slipped it to him. All she got in response was a nod of his head.

"Friendly lil guy isn't he." Derek said coming up from behind. "You get use to his quirks after a while." Casey turned and gave a slight smile. "How long is awhile, because I don't want to get so annoyed that I want to kick you two out before you find a place," came his usual Derek-the-smart-ass response.

"Well I've got us a reservation at Brimstones'. Derek you are more than welcome to join us. I had told them two with the possibility of three." Jack said coming out of the kitchen, finally off the phone. "It only took me a half hour to get us on the list." The tone Jack used indicated that he wasn't usually made to wait for such a thing.

"Thanks anyways Jack but I brought work home with me so I think I'll work on that. I have a spare key under the potted plant to the right of the door. Feel free to take it with you so you can get in whenever needed," Derek said grabbing his briefcase.

"Thanks Derek. That means a lot that you trust me finally with such valuable information." Casey joked. "Well Casey we better get ready because our reservation is in less than an hour." Jack said ending any chance that Derek had to retort.

 

Derek was in his home office when he heard the car pull up. He checked the time and realized it was almost 2 in the morning. Switching off the desk lamp he decided it was time for bed. As he passed the upstairs window he glanced out and saw Jack and Casey pressed up against the car door. Clinching his fists he walked into his room slipped out of his clothes into his boxers and into bed.

Outside Casey was praying that nobody would see how drunk Jack was, much less how bad he was hurting her in his grip. She had been through this before and come morning she would be treated as though nothing had happened. She just hoped that the marks wouldn't be there in the morning, no marks until they were in their own place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: So I moved this story over from FF.net and I dont have it all written out as much as I would like. So please consider these two chapters a sort of teaser at more to come, and I will update as life and work allows me.
> 
> THANKS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG what is this!? Did I actually update a different store!!?? Why yes, yes I did. Hope this chapter isn't too much. Warnings on this chapter, language and reference to violence/abuse. Anyways, you've now been warned, and sorry if this chapter seems off....I couldn't get into the previous feels of the other chapters, but I went with it anyways.
> 
> As per my usual, Italics are thoughts.

Derek woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He let out a moan as he stretched and thought of what else it would mean to have Casey living in his house again. _Hopefully she doesn’t wear the same clothes as she did in high school. Those yoga pants would make me hard in an instant._ Derek shook his head, climbed outta bed and took a few minutes to freshen up before going out to see what else his sister had made.

Casey was in the kitchen, a stack of about ten pancakes already stacked, and a huge plate of bacon and sausage. Cooking allowed her to clear her head, and after last night, she needed it. As soon as she could, she needed to try to figure out what her next move should be. If Derek was still anything like he growing up, he would notice quickly that things weren’t going so well in her paradise. A sound behind her caused her to quickly wipe at her eyes, thankful that it could be made to look like she was wiping hair out of her face before turning around.

Derek stopped and leaned against the door frame between the dining area and the kitchen. Casey smiled as brightly as she could, hiding her previous thoughts as well as the ones that quickly rose, seeing what Derek was wearing. “Good morning. I hope you still have your same appetite. I may have over done it on the cooking.” Casey let out an embarrassing chuckle, relaxing as Derek smirked. “Yeah, I think I could eat.”

Casey slipped the last of the pancakes and bacon onto their respective plate as Derek came up beside her, and pulled some dishes from the cupboards. “You certainly made yourself at home quickly,” he said, nudging her with his elbow. “What did you do, stay up all night and snoop?” Casey scoffed, grateful to fall into a regular tease with him. “Yeah well, it wasn’t hard. Set up just like mom and dad’s place,” Casey responded, sticking her tongue out at him. She quickly replaced it when she thought she caught Derek suck his lower lip between his teeth as he walked past to set the table. _Did Derek just...naw, he wouldn’t have found that attractive coming from me._ Casey sighed, and shook her head, bringing the food in.

“There’s fresh orange juice in the fridge as well,” Casey said, heading for the hall. “Will you grab that while I go check that Jack is up?” Casey disappeared down the hall before he could reply. _Fresh orange juice? When the hell did she get up and go get that?_ As he put the orange juice on the table, there was a bit of a loud thunk that came from the guest room. Derek rushed half-way down the hall before he knew he had moved. _What the fuck are you thinking Derek?  She aint yours. Get it together man._

“Everything alright in there?” Derek hollered from his spot. Casey stuck her head out the door. “Yep, just fine,” she replied trying not to wince. “Just my usual klutzy self tripping over my feet and falling into the nightstand. We’ll be out in a min, go a head and start eating without us.” She had retreated back into the room and closed the door before Derek could reply. _You aren’t a klutz, Casey. Just a space-case._

Derek was sitting at the table, food untouched when Casey and Jack came out of the room about ten minutes later. “Aww Derek, you didn’t have to wait for us,” Jack said, pulling out a chair for Casey to sit in. Derek eyed Casey carefully as she adjusted her shirt and slipped into the chair. Jack sat down, and put an arm around Casey’s shoulder. “I just wanna say, we really appreciate you giving us a space to stay for a while. Its good of ya, man.”

Jack cleared his throat, and Casey jumped slightly before quickly piling food onto a plate for him. Derek schooled his features, making a mental note to ask Casey about it later, and replied. “Hey, its what family is for, right? Helping out when they are needed,” Derek gave Casey a quick look as Jack dug into his food, and she held her hand out for his plate as well.

“Well, Jack has some meetings today, which I had forgotten about,” Casey wiggled her hand towards Derek until he finally gave in and handed her the plate. “So I was thinking of visiting the family, and here in the next day or two, Jack and I will probably start house hunting.” Casey filled Derek’s plate, with just a little less than she had served Jack, and then fixed a significantly smaller plate for herself.

“Again, no rush,” Derek said digging into his food. “So Jack, with you coming back does that mean...” Derek never finished his question because at that moment, Jack’s cell rang and he jumped up as though on fire to answer it, moving back into the bedroom. “Sorry about that, Derek. He is glued to his phone these last few weeks because of business expansions and deals.”Casey apologized with a sad smile. Before Derek could respond, Jack was back in the room briefcase in hand, phone still to ear, and heading for the door, not even responding with so much as a wave when Casey said have a nice day. Conversation ceased after that, as Casey stood and cleared the dishes.

  


A few hours later, Derek was pulling into the driveway of their parent’s house. Casey had called a head to see who would be home, and everyone was so excited, that they took the day off from work and school. Everyone was so happy at Casey’s news of moving back home. Casey was happy to get better updates on everyone’s lives. George and Nora’s jobs were still going well, Lizzy was on the Woman’s Junior Varsity Soccer team as the youngest player, Edwin had his own side business going – still making the same shady business ventures as before, but actually finding smucks who fall for it, and Marti was plugging away with school and Girl Scouts.

It felt like time flew by, and eventually the conversation turned onto Casey and Jack’s future plans. “Any plans for babies in the near future?” Nora asked. Casey shifted a little uncomfortably before answering. “Ah, nope. No, not yet,” she let out a forced laugh. “Jack has a few business ventures that he is taking on, and a baby would just get in the way. Maybe in a few years, like five or six.”

The talk continued along a similar route, and it seemed that only Derek saw uncomfortable and nervous Casey was acting. Pretending to read a text, Derek stood up to go. “Hey Casey, hate to cut this short, but I gotta head into work to check some things. Let me take you home real fast.” Derek held his hand out to help Casey up off the couch. “Oh we could take her home after dinner,” Nora said standing. “Oh um, I think Jack is taking me to meet some of the new investors tonight for dinner,” Casey lied, taking Derek’s hand and standing. “And I’m still a little tired from the travel, so I want to get a nap in beforehand.”

No body argued after that, and goodbyes were quickly given with promises to stop by again soon. Derek held the car door open as Casey. “Thank you Derek. I know you don't actually have to work.” Casey whispered, then slid in. “You’ve never liked to upset anyone, and looked like you needed an escape route. I don't mind being the fall guy for that.” Derek took silent note of a tip of a bruise on Casey’s side as she leaned back and put her purse in the back seat. He tried not to give away his anger by slamming the door, but before Casey and Jack moved out, he would be having a talk with Jack. Casey, nor any woman, was a punching bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! what now what now? Anyways, thank you for those few who have been around since beginning, and those new ones patiently waiting for updates. Can't promise when next update will be, but thanks for waiting and hope you do stick around for more.


End file.
